Even in Death
by greivor of the souls
Summary: Song-fic Evanescence's Even in Death. One-shot EC


Okay, this is a one-shot fic about Erik and his promise to Christine. I know that this is a really strange fic, but I wanted to be unusual and this is basically something to get me started before I put up my latest fic about Phantom. I hope that you like this!\

Disclaimer: (Chanting) I am the owner of Phantom of the Opera. I have the rights to everything about this beautiful creation! Okay, well, I don't own shit, but can't we pretend that I do? And also I don't own Evanescence's Even in Death…(Goes and cries in corner)

**_Even in Death_**

_Give me a reason to believe_

_That you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know_

_They're all wrong_

The world seemed to not exist as Erik walked through the cemetery as snow fell around him. There was only one thing for him to do…there was only one person that he would ever do this for. He was doing this for his Angel of Music. What he was about to do was for her and only her.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me_

_But now I'm taking you home_

Upon reaching his destination, Erik looked at Christine's grave, her smile teasing him, for he knew that he would never see that smile again. He knew that when he died, he would go to Hell and she would remain in Heaven. She would remain there with the true angels lived. She would remain where he could never get to her.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

Erik reached for the knife that was hidden in his cloak and looked at his horrid mask through it. He despised himself for ever being born, for ever believing that someone could love him…but someone did. That someone was never to see him again. Erik would never know that she loved him, for he ran from her, blaming his mind for cursing him with images of her returning. But when he watched her die before him and heard her last words, he realized that those forty-six years of her returning were true. Her words of love and how it would go on through there deaths. Erik knew that she had really returned to him, but he had never really thought it true until those eleven simple words that she had spoken to him. "I love you, and love will go on throughout our deaths."

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_Oh my love _

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_Oh my love _

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

With the knife, Erik gracefully cut a small slit on his finger and watched the crimson color flow to the hard December ground. All the while, a genuine smile was spread across his deformed face. With his finger he traced the small picture of the aged Christine and he whispered inaudible words of love. Then, once he had traced the picture, he move his reddened finger towards her name and wrote over the words.

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

_And I can't love you any more than I do_

With a satisfied smirk, Erik rose from the ground and looked at what he had just done. After a few moments, he turned with a swish of his cloak and walked a few feet from the grave and read his work once more, before walking back to the Parisian Opera House…

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death, our love goes on_

_And I can't love you any more than I do_

He was found the next morning by Meg Giry, his face finally peaceful as he went to the after life of the world. Though he was forever gone from the world, his memory remained along with his work. No one ever erased what Erik had written on Christine's grave, in fear that there was a curse for removing his blood from his possession. So the world forever looked not at Christine Daae, nor Christine De Chany…no…there was only Christine le Phantome. There was only Christine and the Phantom of the Opera that remained…And these words were often spoken between all that pass this grave…

_People die, but real love is forever…_

AN: Okay, this is a really weird fic, but I thought that I did good with it and that it matches that song. But tell me what you think or else you have removed the blood of the Phantom and will be cursed for your sins…

Okay, not really, but please leave me a review!

The Wicked Witch of Jumpin' Jo Pina Colada Tookey Shokisa…the Sane One of the East

Never Leave the Windows Open Night!-

Tee-Hee!


End file.
